


Dating Clarke Griffin Would Include

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dating Clarke Would include, Reader-Insert, headcanons, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: Anonymous requested: Dating Clarke Griffin would include, please? Thank you!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Reader, Clarke Griffin/You
Kudos: 17





	Dating Clarke Griffin Would Include

Dating Clarke Griffin Would Include:  
(I made this gender Neutral btw)

-You didn’t plan on meeting Clarke at first  
-But you kinda fell and cut open up your arm so you really had no choice.  
-“Woah, What’d you do?”  
-“I kinda fell.. like 4 feet while working on the wall…”  
-“You sure Murphy didn’t push you?”  
-Y'all were friends immediately.  
-Once you finally end up dating it’s so adorable.  
-Everyone loves how cute you are  
-(Other than Murphy but that’s because he’s an Angsty little nugget)  
-She is V E R Y protective. If anyone hurts you, they’re dead.  
-But she understands if you want to do “dangerous” things on your own.  
-CUDDLES FREAKING ADORABLE CUDDLES OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF EVERYTHING  
-She’s so supportive of your decisions like  
-We love a queen who supports their partner.  
-She wears your shirts  
-And if you want to you can wear hers.  
-She teaches you medical stuff so you can take care of yourself if you ever have to.  
-Her mom adores you.

-N S F W-  
-Sweet Soft Sex  
-Not very Kinky, but she is up to things if you want them.  
-She loves taking care of your sexual needs first and foremost.  
-Your first time is like a week after you two start dating.


End file.
